


After School

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Face-Fucking, Frank has a small dick please laugh, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, No Lube, Objectification, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Small Penis, Spit As Lube, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank just gets fucked a lot. Idk I’m bad at summaries.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison, David King/Frank Morrison, Frank Morrison/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	1. Mr. Yamaoka

**Author's Note:**

> Not feeling the best about this, but that’s literally every story I write soooooo....

“Are you sure about this, guys?” Susie asks, twiddling her fingers from nervousness.

“Yeah, yeah,” Frank reassures her, “I’ve done this a million times before, and they’ve never caught me.”

Frank and his gang, the legion, are currently at the back of their school, cans of spray paint at the ready. 

“C’mon,” Frank commands, “over here. I know a spot.” 

The rest of the gang followed Frank, cautiously looking around every corner for the possibility of a teacher. The gang snuck past every window until they reached Frank’s spot.

“Aha!” Frank laughs, “this is the place. C’mon, guys, let’s get down to business!” 

The gang was hesitant at first, too nervous to do anything. Once they saw how overjoyed Frank was when drawing on the walls, they quickly joined in, too. Together, they all drew all sorts of phallic imagery over the brick school walls. They wrote all kinds of crude words, ranging to Heck and Frick, from Susie, and Shit and Cunt, from Frank. 

They all back off from their artwork to bask in the view, all high fiving each other and laughing. While relishing in the masterpiece they made together, a hoarse shout caught them off guard.

“Hey! What are you doing!?”

“Book it!” Frank yells.

Frank and the gang quickly dropped everything they were holding and started to run. They quickly ran off in the other direction, looking behind themselves to see their attacker. It’s Mr. Yamaoka, their history teacher. 

Frank sticks his tongue out at the older man as he sticks out his middle finger. Frank is too distracted by the older man to notice the large, metal pole in his way. Frank’s head runs directly into it, sure to cause a big bump later.

Frank grasps at his head as he falls on his ass, writhing from the immense pain. He hears his gang call out to him in the distance. He looks towards the voices. They’re already gone. 

Frank listens as he hears big, hefty footsteps behind himself. He turns to face Mr. Yamaoka with one eye, the other still being covered by his shaky hand.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Mr. Yamaoka smirks.

Frank groans as he’s picked up by his hood. He shouts loud, crude words as he’s being dragged back into the school. It’s after school hours, and most of the teachers left by now, leaving the two of them alone. 

Frank’s silent when he’s dragged into Mr. Yamaoka’s room, a pout very evident of his face.  
Mr. Yamaoka shoves the skinny boy into his chair. 

“Care to explain yourself, Frank?”

Frank stays silent, averting his eyes from the monstrous man, “Tch, why should I tell you, old man.”

“What did you call me, punk?!”

Frank repeats himself, “old… man!” 

Mr. Yamaoka grasps Frank’s face, smushing his face with his large, warm hand. Frank quickly replies by shooting a large blob of spit onto the larger man’s face.

Mr. Yamaoka wipes his face, laughing, “Oh ho ho! Just wait until the principal finds out about this!”

Frank’s eyes widen as Mr. Yamaoka walks towards the door. No. He can’t move away again. He’s finally found a good home. Good friends. He can’t bear to leave this place. Not yet.

Frank runs towards the older man.

“Wait!” Frank calls out, “please! Don’t tell them! I can’t leave this town. Not yet.” 

Mr. Yamaoka stops dead in his tracks, perking his ears, “Oh yeah. And what stops me from going out this door and notifying him, hmm?”

Frank needs to think of something, and fast. Suddenly, something comes to mind. Frank gets on his knees and crawls over towards the larger, older man, completely forgetting about his throbbing headache.

“Please, I’ll do anything… anything.”

His teacher blushes at the sight, “W-What are you doing?!”

Frank grasps at Mr. Yamaoka’s cock through his pants. Holy shit. Bigger than he thought.

Frank puts on his best innocent face, “Please. I’ll do anything. Anything at all.”

Mr. Yamaoka leans back onto the room’s door, “S-Stop! What are you doing!”

Frank smirks, “Don’t pretend like you aren’t enjoying this. I’ve seen how hard you get in class, always trying to hide it with your shirt.” Frank pulls at the zipper of the tight pants. “You can’t fool me, though. I can see how hard you get when you look at me. Don’t pretend that you haven’t been dreaming about this for months.”

“ENOUGH!” Mr. Yamaoka pushes Frank away, “I’ve had enough of this inappropriate behavior!”

Frank smirks, “Oh really?” Frank motions down towards the cock in front of him, “Then why are you hard, hmm?”

Mr. Yamaoka blushes. He can’t think of an excuse. Thoughts rush through his head. He can’t do this, especially with a student! It’s unethical. If he does do it, what will happen? What if people find out? He’ll be fired for sure. Mr. Yamaoka looks at the smaller man, his eyes are filled with nothing but lust. Mr. Yamaoka starts sweating. It’s true, what he said earlier. It’s all true. The entire time he’s teaching, he’s constantly thinking about him, keeping him constantly in view. 

Temptation takes over.

Mr. Yamaoka practically rips his underwear off, revealing his hard, throbbing cock, “Over here… now!” he commands.

Frank crawls over towards the older man, mouth salivating at the thought of that huge cock entering him. He takes a few moments to bask in the glory of the others cock. It’s huge. Definitely bigger than any other one he’s had before, but he knows it’ll work out in the end. It always does.

“Get to it already!” 

Frank takes the cock into his hands. He dips down as he licks a long stripe up and down the large cock, causing it to twitch and Frank to giggle. 

Frank takes the large cock into his mouth, enveloping the tip into his warm, wet mouth. Instantly, a salty taste Soft groans can be heard from the older man. He’s doing well. 

His teacher bucks up into Frank’s mouth, causing him to gag. Frank’s jaw begins to strain. It’s too big. He can’t take it all. His jaw hurts. 

Mr. Yamaoka grunts as he takes Frank’s brown hair into his hands, whispering a soft “sorry” as he roughly thrusts into the wet, wanting mouth, forcing Frank to take it all. Frank writhes as he gags on the meaty cock, tears welling up in his eyes. He rapidly taps on his teacher’s hip, signifying for him to stop, or slow down, at least. Mr. Yamaoka doesn’t pay mind. Instead, he goes faster. 

Frank can’t do anything to stop the larger man. His weak arms can’t possibly match up against Yamaoka’s big, beefy arms. Even if he knows that it doesn’t stop him from trying to resist. He claws at the grabby hands, leaving small scratches and cuts. His eyes roll in the back of his head, the lack of oxygen hitting him like a truck. 

He can’t breathe. I’m gonna die, Frank thinks, this is how I’m gonna die; used, like a cocksleeve.

Slowly, Frank stops resisting. His arms fall limp to his side, useless. Frank swears he can see stats as his vision begins to go black. 

Thankfully, though. Yamaoka roughly thrusts one last time, spilling his first load into Frank’s throat. Frank eagerly swallows the salty seed, feeling his small cock throb in his pants. Mr. Yamaoka pulls out of the used mouth, and Frank immediately falls to the ground, coughing up a lung, breathless. 

Mr. Yamaoka immediately tends to his temporary partner, “Holy shit! I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me!”

Still panting, Frank gives the older man a thumbs up. That brings a small smirk onto the old man’s face. He gently rubs at Frank’s hair, calling him various pet names. Frank gives the larger man a shaky smile, cum dripping down his mouth. Mr. Yamaoka sighs, at least he’s okay.

Suddenly, knocks could be heard on the wooden door. 

“Mr. Yamaoka! It’s Miss Smithson. I have those papers you wanted!”

Shit!

Frank’s eyes quickly scrambled around the room, looking for a place to hide. Thankfully, Mr. Yamaoka is a pretty big help.

“Quick,” he whispers, “under there!”

Frank quickly rushes his way under Mr. Yamaoka’s desk, the other quickly rushing into his chair.

“Come in!” Mr. Yamaoka exclaims.

Frank could hear from under the table Miss Smithson open the creaky door. His eyes lock with Mr. Yamaoka’s cock. He must have not had enough time to zip it up. Frank smirks as he gets an idea. 

“Hello, Miss Smithson. Hrng. Ah, how was your day!” Mr. Yamaoka smiles.

Frank takes the tip of the large cock back into his mouth. He eagerly licks over the sensitive tip, tasting the aftermath of his previous orgasm. 

“Oh dear,” Miss Smithson says, “you look terrible.” Mr. Yamaoka shoots an evil glare towards her. “Oh! I’m sorry if that came out as rude. You just seem sickly. You should go home.”

Mr. Yamaoka coughs to cover up his moans, “Hah! Y-Yeah, I don’t know. I-I think I-I’m going to f-finish up my work. Then I’m g-gonna go-ooh!” He stutters as he cums in Frank’s mouth for the second time.

Frank eagerly swallows up the second load, making sure not to spill a drop. He doesn’t want to clean up a mess after all.

A worried look takes over Miss Smithson, “Alrighty then, I hope you get better. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yup, later!”

As soon as Miss Smithson’s footsteps could no longer be heard through the door, Mr. Yamaoka grabbed Frank by the shirt. Frank can’t help but giggle at how angry the man is.

“You little shit! You could have gotten me fired!”

Frank stops laughing when Mr. Yamaoka bends his over the desk and pulls his pants down, exposing his bare ass. 

“Shit! What are you doing!”

“I’m getting my payback.” Mr. Yamaoka grunts.

Mr. Yamaoka takes Frank’s hands behind his back and puts them in a single fist. He lines himself up with Frank’s unprepared hole. The only lube used being Frank’s spit and his teacher’s salty cum. 

Frank’s breath is knocked out of him when his teacher bottoms out in one thrust. It takes everything in him to not scream here and now. And Frank swears he could feel something tear inside of himself. He can’t tell if cum’s dripping down his thighs, or if its blood.

His teacher wastes no time and immediately begins thrusting. It’s slow at first. He's still a little kind, letting Frank adjust to his massive size. Gradually, his thrusts speed up, carnal desire taking over. Frank grasps at the edges of the desk as he’s pounded into oblivion. Frank babbles out ineligible words, asking for the rough pounding to stop. Frank’s small cock jumps when a particularly well-aimed thrust directly hits his prostate. His tongue lolls out of his mouth as he gasps for air. 

Mr. Yamaoka lifts the small man off the desk, lifting his legs above his head. In a full Nelson now, Frank doesn’t have any control. It’s not like he had any in the first place, though. 

Mr. Yamaoka’s balls roughly slap against Frank’s meaty ass. Mr. Yamaoka twitches inside the small man, signifying his release. 

A sting of Frank’s saliva slowly drips down onto his sensitive, small cock. It bobs in time with each thrust. Useless, just as a sex toy’s cock should be. They are just made to serve their master. 

Mr. Yamaoka roars as he cums into the smaller man. He fills him up with his seed until it spurts out of Frank in short bursts. Frank quickly follows along, a small, pathetic spurt of cum shooting out of his pathetic cock. 

Mr. Yamaoka pulls out of the small man, cum gushing out of him like a fountain.

“Shit! I have to clean that up.” Me. Yamaoka pants. 

Frank falls to the ground like a used sex toy. He rubs at his belly, noticing his belly is bigger than usual.


	2. Mr. King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairly rushed, but here it is. I hope you enjoy it :)

David impatiently taps his foot onto the gym floor, looking at his stopwatch. Already three minutes. For only a few laps around the gym, they sure are taking their sweet time.

“Move it!” David yells, “I don’t got all day!”

Frank shoots his teacher a death glare, muttering under his breath, “Tch, asshole.”

Frank wipes sweat from his forehead. He’s never been good at running long distances, only good at running short bursts of speed. His 100-meter dash was something to brag about, always the top of his class in that department. 

Frank runs by his teacher, watching as he eyes up the younger boy’s ass through his short-shorts. Frank stops in his tracks, bending down to tie his already tied shoe. Frank makes sure to stay in this position, perking his ass towards Mr. King. 

When Frank finishes tying his shoe, he slowly pushes himself back up. He gives his ass a good rub as he readjusts his shorts, giving his teacher a special, one-man show. Frank turns to face his teacher, giving him a sexy wink before kicking his feet back into action. 

Frank can tell Mr. King is hard through his pants, the sudden covering of his cock giving it away. 

Frank’s ears ring as the whistle’s cries scream through the air.

“Enough!” David roars, “let's get to the weight room! I’m getting bored out here!” 

Frank walks towards the weight training room, passing by his teacher along the way. Mr. King pulls Frank to the side.

“Listen here, bitch.” he whispers, “meet me after school in the locker room, fuckin’ cock tease.”

Mr. King pushes Frank back into the crowd of students, eyeing up the younger boy’s ass.

_______________________________________

Frank enters the gym after school. To get here, Frank had to give some teacher a shitty excuse about “forgetting something in the locker room.”

He opens the door to the locker room, the smell of musky, teenage sweat instantly killing his nostrils. Frank hears the showers in the distance and stalks his way over towards them. He takes a small peek at the showers, peeking from a corner. 

Frank instantly gets hard at the sight. Mr. King is washing himself, stroking every inch of beautiful, hard muscle on his body. Frank lips his lips as he slowly discards himself of any clothing, carelessly tossing them to the side. Without even turning around, Mr. King mutters to Frank.

“I knew you’d come. You always seemed like the slut type.”

“Hey! I’m not a slut. I’m just a horny teen with needs, ya know?”

Mr. King faces Frank, admiring Frank’s nude body. He laughs, “Holy shit! What the fuck is that?”

Frank tilts his head in confusion, “What? What do you mean?”

Mr. King is still laughing, “Your dick! It’s so tiny! Holy shit! Have you even gone through puberty!”

Frank roars at the older man, “Did you invite me here to fuck me, or to make fun of me!?”

Mr. King stops laughing, an evil grin taking over his face. He licks his lips as he beckons Frank over with a finger. Frank advances towards his teacher, swaying his hips back and forth.

When Frank finally gets under the water with Mr. King, Frank immediately gets to caressing the older man’s hairy body. Frank leans in for a kiss. A kiss in which Mr. King instantly rejects, shoving a hand between their lips. Mr. King moves that hand onto the top of Frank’s head, grabbing at Frank’s soft, caramel hair. Mr. King quickly pushes Frank down until he’s eye level with his large cock.

“Get to work!” he commands.

“Anything for you,” Frank's eyes meet with David’s, “Daddy~.”

Frank immediately gets to work on the other’s large, soft cock. This won’t do. A soft cock can’t fuck well. Well, time to fix that. 

Frank licks a long stripe up the other’s cock, settling at his tip. He swirls his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves, making the larger man hiss. Frank swallows the quickly hardening cock, taking it all the way to the balls. Frank begins to bob his head on the length whilst rubbing at his own tiny dick. 

With Mr. King’s cock fully hard now, Frank pulls back, gasping for air. Frank gives his mouth a break, instead taking the large cock in his hand. Frank vigorously rubs at the throbbing meat, swirling his tongue around the tip.

While Frank does his business with his teacher’s cock, he slowly trails a finger down onto his hole. He shoves a needy finger inside, slowly rubbing at his most sensitive parts. 

David growls when he twitches inside Frank’s needy mouth. He’s close already. Mr. King takes hold of Frank’s head, roughly thrusting into his hot mouth. Frank sits there as he’s used as a sex toy, stretching his hole with three fingers now. 

“Ah, Fuck! Take it, slut!” Mr. King growls, “such a fucking good slut!” 

Frank gags when his teacher’s cock pounds the back of his throat. Frank’s throat convulses around the thick meat, making Mr. King loudly moan.

“Ah, shit. ‘M cumming! Ah~!” Mr. King groans.

Mr. King shoots his first load down the young man’s throat, filling his stomach with salty, white cum. Frank pulls back from the cock, gasping for air. Mr. King leans over and picks up Frank with his arms. Frank’s twink body is so light, it’s just like carrying a feather to his teacher. 

Mr. King pins Frank’s back to the shower wall, wrapping Frank’s legs around his waist. He lines himself with Frank’s hole, staring deeply into the other’s eyes with lust. Frank groans as Mr. King quickly bottoms out into the tight hole, knocking the air out of him.

His teacher quickly sets a brutal pace, roughly thrusting into the warm, tight hole. Frank’s nerdy hands look for purchase, eventually settling on his teacher’s back. Frank moans when his teacher instantly hits his prostate. Of course, all of the next thrusts were aimed at that special spot, making Frank into a moaning, writhing mess. 

Mr. King grunts as he leans his head on Frank’s shoulder, taking a hefty bite from the meat. Frank yells out, not sure if that’s blood or water trickling down his torso. 

Mr. King's thrusts are ruthless. He’s constantly pistoning in and out of the stretched hole, roughly hitting the other’s prostate. Frank’s little cock throbs as he shoots his first, small load over their bellies. But Mr. King is ruthless, he keeps on thrusting into the smaller man throughout his orgasm.

Frank’s a sobbing mess by now, the cock roughly destroying his insides making his mind break. 

“Fuck! More! Harder, DADDY!” Frank pleads.

Mr. King shuts him up by pulling him into a kiss, falling onto the floor into a mating press. He throbs inside the smaller man. Close again.

King’s last few thrusts are sloppy, needy with desire. He grunts into Frank’s mouth as he cums, spilling another load into the young man, Frank following along immediately after. Mr. King pulls back, panting into Frank’s mouth. He places one last kiss onto Frank’s cheek before getting up and cleaning himself.

Mr. King disregards Frank, leaving the boy on the shower floor. He gives Frank a smirk with a wink before leaving the room, “See you tomorrow.” He smirks.

Frank feels small tears from the overstimulation slowly trickle down his face. Used again, just like a sex toy.


	3. Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, rushed chapter because I have other projects I REALLY want to work on.

Finally, Frank thinks to himself, time for my favorite class, History. 

Ever since that one day after school, History has been Frank’s favorite class. Hell, it was his favorite class even beforehand. He just could take his eyes away from Mr. Yamaoka. And every time they would lock eyes during class, those memories would come rushing through his head, making Frank drool. 

Occasionally, he invites Mr. Yamaoka or Mr. King to fuck around after school hours, sometimes even both at the same time. It’s pure bliss.

Frank approaches the classroom door, looking out into the sea of students. Frank sets his things down and sits in his seat. Right in front of Mr. Yamaoka, just how he likes it. Frank shoots a glare towards the older man, but he doesn’t give one back. That’s usual, Frank really loves to tease his teachers in front of class, but they can’t reciprocate the motions back.

When Mr. Yamaoka turns his back to the class, Frank leans back in his chair, yawning. Suddenly, he feels something light hit his head. He turns around in confusion to look at the perpetrator. Frank groans when he sees who it is. 

Danny.

Danny has an evil smirk, brown eyes shooting him a death stare. Frank shakes his head in annoyance, uncrumpling the thrown piece of paper. Frank scans his eyes across the paper. It reads, “meet me after school in the park. I know what you’ve been doing.” Franks starts sweating as he crumples the paper back up. What the fuck does he know?! Frank thinks, maybe he knows I’ve been sleeping around? No no, Frank dismisses the thought, absolutely no one knows. We’re always alone when it happens. There’s no way he knows, right?

Frank looks back towards Danny. He’s chewing gum, smug bastard. Frank turns back around, biting his nails for the rest of class. 

_______________________________________

The school bell rings, signifying the end of the day. Frank walks towards his locker, sighing. 

“Another fucking boring day.” He sighs again, I couldn’t even fuck around during my free period. Suddenly, Frank remembers the note. He sighs, time to go check on what Danny was talking about. 

Frank crosses paths with his gang while on the way to the park. 

“Hey, guys! What’s up?”

Joey responds, “we were just going to go to the lodge. Wanna come with?”

Frank frowns, “Nah, I have something to take care of. I wish I could go, but maybe later. Another day, maybe?” 

The gang gives Frank a goodbye as they walk away from Frank and towards Julie’s car. Once they get out of view, Frank sneaks his way towards the park, making sure no one is watching him. 

Frank enters the park, searching the small area for the tan, skinny boy. Frank suddenly needs to piss. He quickly runs towards the park bathrooms. When he enters the stall, Frank immediately sits down on the dirty seat, looking at all the “artwork” written all over the walls. It’s all mostly vulgar, with the occasional poorly drawn dick and the occasional phone number with the words “call me for a good time ;)” scrawled next to it. The icing on the cake, though, the crudely cut out glory hole in the middle of the stall.

Whilst sitting on the toilet, Frank hears the door open. Maybe it’s Danny, Frank thinks.

“Danny! That you?”

The other man stays silent, only sounds coming from the man being his loud footsteps on the bathroom floor. Frank figures it must be Danny just playing a sick trick on him. So he calls out again.

“Danny! This isn’t funny! Just speak dammit!”

Frank isn’t sure if it’s Danny anymore.

Then, Frank hears the man enter the stall next to his. Frank listens as the man pulls his pants down, but he doesn’t move. Frank gasps when a hard dick pushes its way through the glory hole. He was stunned by the suddenness, but he isn’t complaining. 

Frank’s always wanted to be servicing people at a glory hole. So, he takes this as his chance. Frank gets off the toilet, keeping his pants down as he bends at the knees. He takes the hard cock into his hand, giving it a few experimental strokes. Frank giggles to himself as a small bead of precum dribbles onto the floor. He gives the wet tip a little rub with his thumb before pressing small kisses onto it. He licks a long stripe up and down the solid shaft before taking it into his mouth. Frank slowly descends onto the hard shaft, feeling his own cock begin to harden. 

Frank slowly gets into it, rubbing his own small length as he needily sucks at the cock. He roughly bobs his head up and down the long shaft, savoring the sweet, salty flavor of his precum. Frank pulls back, breathing in heavy, wanting pants. Frank quickly re engulfs the throbbing cock in his mouth, feeling as the other man twitches with need. A smile spreads across Frank’s face as he feels the cock twitch within his mouth. Blowing his teachers every day is really paying off.

Right as the other man is about to bust his load, he pulls back, removing his cock from the glory hole. Frank whines with need but quickly stops when he sees the other’s feet walking towards his stall door. The other man places a few knocks on the door.

Frank doesn’t know what to do. Should he open the door? What if it’s an old man? Not that he cares if it was an old man, but he would have liked to know beforehand.

Another knock.

He walks over towards the door and takes a peek through the crack in the door. He can’t see who it is. Frank pulls back and slowly opens the door. 

It’s Danny. He’s laughing.

“HAHAHA! Who knew the rumors were true! You really are just a cockslut!”

Frank yells at the man, “Danny! What the fuck are you doing!? And what do you mean ‘rumors’!?”

He’s still laughing, “You mean you haven’t heard! Everyone’s talking about it!” a sly smirk takes over his face, “Everyone knows you’re just a slut for our teachers.”

Frank crosses his arms, “Yeah? What about it?” 

Danny smirks, “Oh! So it’s true!”

Frank gives him a pouty mouth, groaning, “Just fuck me already! I mean, we’re already here. Might as well get to it already. I’m bored.”

Danny moves within a split second, muttering, “You read my mind.”

Frank’s face is instantly pushed against the wall, “What the fuck, Danny!”

Danny tilts his head, “hmm? What’s the problem?”

Frank knows he knows what the problem is, “you can’t just go in dry, dumbass!”

“Oh? Why not?” Danny whispers into Frank’s ear, “What’s stopping me?” he giggles. 

Before Frank could respond, a hot pain ran through his back. He screams as Danny’s cock penetrates his tight, unprepared hole. Instantly, Danny sets up a brutal pace, his hips slapping against the other’s. Frank groans as Danny ruthlessly pounds into Frank, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Tears trickle down his face. The pain. It’s too much.

Frank can’t form words, only soft mumbles making their way out of his throat. 

Danny groans, “Aww fuck yeah! Take it, slut!”

Frank moans as Danny smashes against his prostate. Danny laughs, bastard. Danny picks up Frank’s leg, setting it on his shoulder.

“Ooh, flexible. I like that.” he coos.

Danny roughly thrusts again. Frank can’t handle it. It’s too much. It feels like he’s tearing his asshole apart, yet he can’t help being hard. The pain, it’s mixing in with the pleasure. Frank slowly moves his hand down towards his tiny cock, taking it into his hand and roughly stroking it.

“Ooh, a masochist. I see.”

Frank’s cock twitches in his hands. He’s close. He can feel that Danny’s close too if his thrusts getting sloppier was any sign. 

Suddenly, Danny cums. He shoots his load deep within Frank, groaning. Pump after pump, his cock twitches as he shoots his salty load within Frank’s ass. Frank can feel it. He’s close, so so close.

Danny pulls out, basking in the sight of Frank’s abuses, cum-filled hole. 

Frank whines, “P-Please, I didn’t cum. Please… more.”

Danny laughs, “You think I’ll let you cum. You’re just a slut. You were made to service cock. It doesn’t matter if you cum or not, only if your master cums.”

Danny laughs as he walks out of the bathroom, leaving a sobbing, used mess behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Patreon is under the same name :)


End file.
